Watch It Burn
by Color Coded
Summary: Long "poem" in Hermiones POV about her and Draco's work in progress friendship. What harry and ron do. and what happen's to draco.


Watch It Burn  
A/n: Hey, this is my poem "Watch It Burn". I've written the WHOLE thing in  
my free time at school.  
Disclaimer: well.nothing  
  
I sat on the steps  
You lay in the grass  
Eyes meet. Staring  
Yours cold  
Mine soft  
But that's just how it was  
Nothing to hate  
Oh but there was  
There was so much to hate  
You've hated me since  
The first day we met  
Rain falls  
And I start to shiver  
"Im Going inside" I told you  
Inside is nice and cozy  
Warm and comfortable  
But then you copy me  
And come inside as well  
When you enter  
I can feel the sudden  
Change in the temperature  
The day is not nice  
It is muggy and dreadful  
Being outside in that weather would not be smart  
So I can not blame you for following me in.  
Our heater is broken  
So I light the fire  
We sit on the couch  
And Watch it Burn  
We talked,  
Talked about  
School, Friends, Family  
Everything  
We talked nonsense  
And we laughed  
We have more in common than you think  
And since you think you're better than everyone else  
You have no true friends  
You look lonely  
I see you at meals  
Sitting with your house  
But you don't talk to them  
Nor do they talk to you  
I think you desperately want to talk to them  
Befriend them  
I would want the same if I was you  
So I ditched my friends for one night  
And decided to keep you company  
I can see you enjoy it  
I see the "real" you  
The softer version of that cold hearted snake  
And I like it  
You should show this side off more often  
You would be happier  
I know so.  
You know it too.  
I would say we were becoming friends  
Because I invited you to come with my friends and I,  
And you accepted. Right away.  
No questions asked  
Oh but did my friends have a fit  
Bickering and fighting with one another  
As if their life depended on it  
They walked away  
Leaving you and me alone  
You smiled and said nothing  
Only laughed  
You had a nice laugh.  
As well as handsome smile  
I've never seen you smile before  
You should, its good for you  
We walked back to the shared dorm  
The fire  
It was cold and I lit it again  
And we repeated the same  
So we watch it burn  
We talk  
We laugh  
We smile  
And I kissed you  
You had the softest lips I had ever felt  
But I had never felt another pair of lips  
Virgin Lips you could say  
I saw your surprised eyes  
As our lips touched  
But you gave in  
Felt relaxed  
Putting your arms around my back  
And I put my arms around yours  
But then I was over  
It could not last forever  
I wish it could  
And then I saw it  
I saw there faces  
Lurking in the darkness  
The room was pitch black  
Except for the small lit area  
Where the fire burned  
I heard them gasp  
As you grabbed my face  
And pressed your lips against mine  
Hungry for more  
I saw lust in your eyes  
I saw warmth like I had never seen before  
Your eyes were almost as if they were melting  
Beautiful, lovely eyes melting right in front of me  
But then they came over  
And jerked you away  
Pushed you on the floor  
They lit a long wooden stick on fire  
And placed it in front of your face  
Teasing you  
Oh how they strived to kill you  
Knowing they didn't care if they got punished  
They wanted you to rot in hell  
Never to see the face of light again  
But that was just not right  
I stood up and blew out the fuse  
Scolded them and explained our situation  
And shoved them out the door  
I apologized  
Then went back to you  
It was torture watching you  
Deliberately torment and tease my friends and me  
All these years  
But you would never have done anything to hurt us  
But my friends had gone too far  
Trying to kill you, not by words, but by pain  
And then something horrifying happened  
You lost your memory  
And you were put in a hospital  
And I cried  
You became my friend  
In that short period of time  
I knew how to love  
Not romantically  
But as a friend  
I sat on the porch  
Pretended you were on the grass  
Of course you weren't  
And then the rain fell  
It was like déjà vu  
And I decided that after  
Four months of lonesome  
I would visit you in your hospital bed  
I needed extra time to think  
So I walked to the hospital  
Soaked and bewildered  
I got inside and I saw they had their fire on  
I remember when we used to sit by the fire,  
And watch it burn  
They shouted at me  
Telling me I wasn't allowed to go see you  
Telling me that visiting hours were over  
But I didn't care  
No one was going to stop me  
I would see you  
Whether they liked it or not  
I needed to see your face again  
I bet you won't even remember me  
Looking around in complete idiocy  
For quite some time,  
I found your room.  
You were dead to the world.  
Sleeping  
I sat on your bed.  
I stroked you hair  
It was soft  
And you opened your eyes  
Then smiled  
You remember  
Smiling  
So much smiling was taking place, oh it more or less hurt  
But then I remembered the reason for smiling  
And the pain suddenly disappeared  
I kissed your forehead  
And you closed your eyes  
I went to sit in the chair before the bed  
You went to sleep  
And I napped  
And I awoken with the sound of your voice  
Calling my name  
Caught up in our little world of love  
We didn't see the world around us,  
Wither away  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: wow . . . that is one long poem . . . sheesh!  
Well it wasn't exactly a poem  
But were gonna call it one for now kay? Kay  
//Color Coded\\ 


End file.
